


Past Time to Say Something

by blackalleykat



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Coma, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Oral Sex, Realizations of Love!, Rimming, minor spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 22:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2445395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackalleykat/pseuds/blackalleykat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto and Sasuke are best friends, sex friends, but definitely not lovers...seriously. I mean Sasuke could never feel anything even close to love after everything he's been through....right? But, when tragedy strikes, will Sasuke be able to see what's truly important or will it be to much to handle? SasuNaru!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past Time to Say Something

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are much appreciated:)

Sasuke had Naruto pressed against his apartment door. Their breath mingled together in white, fluffy clouds in their close proximity. The cold bit fiercely at Naruto’s cheeks, causing them to flush a light shade of pink. Sasuke smirked as the blonde blushed brighter as he caught the blonde’s lips with his own.

 

“W-wait, Teme! Someone will see!” Naruto stuttered out after Sasuke released his lips in favor of nibbling on his neck. His hand slid underneath the lithe blonde’s heavy coat, caressing the smooth, tanned skin that lay hidden.

 

Naruto groaned at the taller man’s touch, almost submitting to him right then if it hadn’t been for a certain pink-haired neighbor.

 

“Kyaa! Sasuke-kun!” she screeched from the end of the stairwell, completely ignoring Naruto and the fact that Sasuke now had his hands down the back of Naruto’s pants. “Let’s go get some lunch!”

 

Sasuke growled in annoyance and relinquished his prize. “I’m busy,” was all he said as he grabbed the keys from Naruto’s trembling hands, opened the door, and slammed it shut as Sakura reached them.

 

Now that they were inside of the small apartment, Naruto let loose. He grasped the Uchiha’s dark hair, bringing his face down to the same level. He nipped at Sasuke’s lips, causing the taller male to rumble his satisfaction and open his mouth. Naruto dipped his tongue into the dark-haired man’s mouth, languidly coaxing the others into a sinister duel for dominance.

 

Naruto moan as he felt Sasuke undressing him, torturously slow. Sasuke snarled in frustration as the button on Naruto’s pants refused to give. When Sasuke’s restrain snapped and the button popped off Naruto groaned.

 

“Teme, these were my good jeans!” he panted as he dragged Sasuke into his bedroom.

 

“I’ll buy you a new pair,” Sasuke replied as he pulled Naruto, now clad in only a pair of baby blue boxers, into his lap. He grinned as the blonde sucked in a gasp as he clamped down on one of Naruto’s pink nipples.

 

“Ahn…Sasu…”Naruto ground his erection into Sasuke’s and slowly ground his hips downward. Sasuke slipped one hand into the front of Naruto’s boxers while the other shed them completely. He gripped Naruto tightly, enjoying every sound the blonde was making. His tanned skin was covered in a red blush that crept up from his slender neck.

 

Sasuke got up and removed the rest of his clothes. He sat back on the bed, pulling Naruto’s ass with him. He quickly clamped his mouth over the pink, puckered hole, licking it languidly before thrusting his tongue inside and past the first ring of resistance.

 

“Ah! I can’t… Sasuke!” Naruto gasped as he gripped the others pale legs.

 

“Hey, you’re not the only one who gets to have fun. Get to it!” Sasuke said with a smirk as he gave a harsh slap to Naruto’s ass.

 

Naruto immediately complied, swallowing the head of Sasuke’s large cock before taking in more. He bobbed his head up and down, suppressing his gag reflex and nearly choking when Sasuke abruptly pushed two fingers inside of him.

 

“Hen…nnn…” Naruto moaned around Sasuke.” Felsh show goo... (Feels so good)”

 

“Naruto, don’t talk with your mouth full,” Sasuke chided, chuckling when the blonde only moaned more.

 

Sasuke sat up, turning Naruto onto his back and pulling his long legs over his shoulders. After pouring a copious amount of lube on his fingers, as well as his erection, he pushed three fingers inside of the blonde. Naruto moaned, rocking back on the fingers and gazing wantonly at the obsidian, lust-glazed eyes above him.

 

As Sasuke moved his fingers, scissoring them and occasionally brushing against the prostate, he never looked away from Naruto’s face. The blonde was absolutely mesmerizing with his sunshine hair and ocean blue eyes. He couldn’t take anymore as he pulled out the fingers out and replaced them with something much bigger.

 

“Ah…ha-ah…” Naruto’s back arched off of the bed as he adjusted to the new intrusion. He purposely clenched around Sasuke tightly just to see his dark angle throw his head back in ecstasy. Naruto lived for these moments, knowing that he was the one that was giving pleasure to such an incredible being. This man had been his crush since they were kids and today he was finally going to be the day that he told the obsidian-eyed male how he felt. “Sasu-ah!” Naruto was cut off as Sasuke pulled out of him only to slam back in.

 

Pleasure rocked through Naruto’s body, making him see white as Sasuke repeatedly thrust into him Naruto’s mouth was rendered useless as Sasuke captured his lips, tangling their tongues together.

 

Sasuke’s pace quickened as he reached in between himself and Naruto to stroke Naruto’s length. Naruto screamed as his prostate was rammed against, come splattering his chest and his hole twitching, enticing Sasuke’s orgasm as well.

 

Sasuke groaned and bit down hard at the junction of Naruto’s neck and shoulder as he came inside of the lithe body beneath him. He pulled out slowly, enjoying the whimper from the blonde as he did so, before collapsing on the bed next to him.

 

“You are one good lay, Dobe.” Sasuke stated as he placed a kiss on the blondes temple.

 

Naruto blushed at the action before muttering a quiet “T-teme.”

 

Silence ruled and Naruto knew that this was his chance. He opened his mouth, about to speak when the door slammed open and a very pissed Sakura waltzed into the room.

 

“Get your asses up! I’m hungry and we're getting lunch now!” she turned on her heel and walked out of the room, leaving the two men dumbfounded.

 

_How did she get into my apartment?_

 

***A couple minutes later on the way to a restaurant (Sasuke’s POV) ***

 

“Hurry up, Dobe! The she-devil is going to kill us, we’re already late!” Sasuke said as he sprinted down the street, completely ignoring the ‘Do Not Walk’ light as he started into the crosswalk.

 

“Teme! Look at the sign!” Naruto shouted as he jerked Sasuke’s hood backwards. ”Didn’t you learn how to read?!”

 

Sasuke was startled by the ferocity in which Naruto was speaking to him. He had never heard the cheerful blonde sound so scared before. “…I’m sorry,” Sasuke said as he stepped back and ruffled the golden strands of hair. “But I’m okay. No need to worry…unless you lo-ove me?” He smirked jokingly. He didn’t expect, however, for the blonde’s blue eyes to side and for his face to flush as bright as the stop sign.

 

“I-“ Naruto began again but the light changed colors and Sasuke was immediately pulling Naruto across the street.

 

A car slammed on its breaks, a horrible screeching wail as it neared the newly changed stoplight. Sasuke’s body was frozen with shock, his eyes wide with panic as he watched the car closing the distance between them. He shut his eyes, heard the crack of skin and bone on metal and then opened them again. It happened within that split second when he blinked and he knew then that something wasn’t right.

 

Someone from one of the nearby stores screamed and Sasuke’s head pounded against his skull. There was glass on the street and Sasuke was currently laying on the burning black-top. He was a little bruised, but no worse for wear. He got up, muscles sore and wondering how he had managed to escape before fully comprehending his situation.

 

“Naruto!” he yelled frantically searching for the small male. Horror clawed at his throat as he found him lying deathly still near the sidewalk. Already sirens were sounding in the distance but Sasuke paid them no mind. He sprinted to the male and choked down a cry.

 

Naruto’s arm was bent at an impossible angle, his legs splayed out, and he was bleeding profusely from his nose and multiple cut.

 

Sasuke dropped to his knees grasping Naruto’s bloodied cheeks and yelling out his name in desperation.

 

***Naruto’s POV***

 

_That fucking **hurt.**_ Naruto thought as he slowly opened his eyes to stare up at the sky. He wanted with all his strength to make sure that he had saved Sasuke and hat he was alright but his body refused to move. The only good thing was that he couldn’t feel anything beyond his shoulders.

 

Suddenly, there were col hands pressed against his cheeks and a dark head popped into his line of vision. Relief flooded through Naruto at the sight of him, he was a little bloodied and there were purpling splotches on parts of his skin but he looked just as perfect as he always did.

 

“Sas-…” Naruto began before he coughed violently.

  
“Naruto! I’m here! Stay with me! You’re okay!” Sasuke shouted, looking as though he was on the verge of tears. _He shouldn’t be so upset, I don’t like to see him so sad._ Naruto thought as he willed his mouth to smile at his best friend and secret crush.

 

_I have to tell him._ He said to himself.

 

Something wet coated Naruto’s lips as he tried to talk again. “I-..” Naruto struggled, willing the fog that had crept into his mind to leave.

 

Sasuke stood over him, his hair tickling Naruto’s face as he looked into those large, blue eyes. “What is it?” He whispered to the broken man underneath him.

 

Naruto found the strength to bring his good hand up and grasp Sasuke’s shirt. Blood splattered his lips as he watched his dark angel anxiously worry over him. “Always…loved you…” Naruto gasped out, clutching Sasuke’s shirt tighter. “…Always.” He managed before he lost consciousness.

 

*Sasuke’s POV*

 

Sasuke sat shocked as Naruto’s hand slipped from its death grip on his shirt, his eyes shutting and his head lolling to the side.

 

That one word put Sasuke into a frenzy of memories that he would’ve rather forgotten. His parents had been murdered when he was younger and the only person who had been there for him was Naruto…and now death was trying to take him away from Sasuke.

 

“Naruto…” Sasuke said, voice trembling. “Oi, Dobe. Wake up.” He touched Naruto’s cheek, gently tapping it. “Please, say something!” He yelled out.

 

“Don’t leave me….” Sasuke whispered close to Naruto’s mouth, their lips brushing with his softly spoken words.

 

A hand clamped down on his shoulder, trying to usher him away from Naruto’s , now motionless, body. He snarled at the paramedic and threw a protective arm over Naruto’s too still form. Sasuke froze, shocked at himself, and immediately apologized, watching as more paramedics gathered around Naruto while a few hovered over him, forcing him to lie down and keep still.

 

Sasuke watched as the paramedics worked over Naruto, _his_ Naruto, and managed to resuscitate him. Not once did Naruto’s cerulean eyes flutter open and it nearly killed Sasuke to just barely see the miniscule rise and fall of his chest.

 

His heart felt heavy as they took Naruto away, an ache he hadn’t felt since his parents passing opening and tearing at his very soul. What was happening to him and what exactly had Naruto meant when he said he loved him?

 

***Time Jump 3 days later in Naruto’s Hospital room***

 

Sasuke sat beside Naruto’s bed. They had released him after checking him for any internal damage but Sasuke had refused to leave Naruto’s side, even after visiting hours and no one dared to object to the frightening Uchiha. Sasuke’s hands were clasped tightly together, his lips pressed against them as he watched the steady rise and fall of Naruto’s chest. His arm was hidden beneath a dark blue cast, bandages covered his body and he was sickly pale. The doctors had performed several operations and managed to save him but they had also said that they had no idea whether or not he would wake up.

 

Sasuke couldn’t stand the thought of never seeing Naruto’s smile, hearing his harmonic laugh or watching him get flustered over the smallest of touches. _Do I love him….?_ He asked himself as he reminisced about everything he had done with the goofy blonde. He definitely was the light of Sasuke’s dark life that was indisputable.

 

His knee bounced impatiently whenever someone came to visit Naruto. It irked him to no end that he never noticed how many people loved Naruto, especially by that dog-boy Kiba. He had burst into the room, taken one look from Sasuke to Naruto, walked over to him and punched him in the face.

 

“This is **_your_** fault!” Kiba had shouted and Sasuke would’ve punched him right back if he hadn’t agreed with him. Kiba turned his back on Sasuke, walking to the end of Naruto’s bed before muttering “Naruto is toogood for you. He should’ve chosen me.

 

Sasuke jumped up wild eyed, grabbing Kiba’s shirt and nearly raising him off the ground. “Naruto is mine!” He bellowed, the possessiveness in his voice echoing in his own ears as he threw Kiba aside, glaring at him. He had no idea where those words had come from but the idea of Naruto with anyone else made him tremble with rage. _Is this what it feels like to love someone…?_ Sasuke asked himself.

 

Kiba sat shocked. The ice-prince was showing emotion. _It has to be Naruto’s doing._ He thought. _That blinding smile could definitely melt his heart._

 

After their dispute Kiba had left Sasuke alone. All Sasuke could think about were those four words that Naruto had whispered through bloodied lips. _“Always…loved you…always.”_ Sasuke slid his chair over to the bed and grasped one of Naruto’s pale hands.

 

He shut his eyes, his throat as tight as his chest. His heart clenched when he replayed what had happened in his mind. Naruto had saved him, pushed him out of the way only to be hit instead. If only he had stopped to listen to what Naruto had to say this whole situation could’ve been avoided.

 

Now that he thought about it, Naruto had been trying to tell him something all day that day. If he had managed to convey his feeling to Sasuke what would he have said? He wouldn’t think twice about it now.

 

The constant beeping of the heart monitor was slowly driving Sasuke mad. He desperately needed to hear the dobe’s sweet voice, see those perfect baby blues.

 

How had he never noticed what a big part of his life Naruto was? He had always been there for Sasuke, when his parents had died, he had stayed with Naruto for weeks on end to escape his brothers harsh treatment, Naruto was the only one who he could see during that time. He’d been there when Itachi had abandoned him at the young age of 13 and left him to fend for himself, when Sasuke was so drunk off his ass that the sight of everyone pissed him off, Naruto was the only one who he could stand to be around, or any of the countless times that Sakura had tried to force him into dating her, He always made up an excuse to escape.

 

He was always there.

 

_Why am I just now realizing how much I love you?_ Sasuke stared hard at Naruto as tears threatened to spill and he gave a humorless laugh. “I haven’t cried since my parents died and here you have me in tears.” He whispered.

 

“Please talk to me…I need to hear you.” Minutes passed, Sasuke’s heart grew heavier with each passing second.

 

“Say something…please…anything.” Sasuke gasped, dropping his head to where his hands held Naruto’s. A single tear splattered against Naruto’s pale hand.

 

“I love you…” he whispered brokenly as he clasped the hand tighter.

 

“Sasu…ke?”


End file.
